The present invention relates to traps for controlling flying insects. More specifically, it relates to an insect trap which can be pre-loaded with liquid or other flowable attracting material prior to sale, yet provide ready access to the attracting material once the trap is installed for use.
A variety of traps have been devised for trapping flying insects. Some of these traps rely on electricity to power attracting or retaining devices. Others use materials which are toxic. Still others use replaceable sticky sheets. While these approaches do create functional insect traps, it is desired to have insect traps for certain applications which do not require electrical power, toxic materials, or replaceable sticky sheets.
A variety of traps have been developed for controlling wasps, yellow jackets and bees based on the concept of using an essentially “one-way” entrance which leads to an attracting liquid supply. The entrance in such devices is typically quite small and tapered inwardly. The wasp or other insect enters the trap, samples the liquid, and then attempts to leave. However, because the entrance is so small at its junction to the attractant holding cavity the insect typically fails to find the exit, becomes exhausted from trying to do so, and then ultimately drowns in the non-toxic attracting liquid. See e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,637,149 and 6,789,351. The disclosure of these patents, and of all other publications referred to herein, are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
However, this type of trap was typically designed so that the homeowner had to mix up a batch of sugar water (or other attracting material), pour that material into the trap, and then install the trap at the point of use. This required the homeowner to become involved in mixing the attractant (with the attendant possibility of creating a non-optimal concentration and/or experiencing a spill), and in any event this type of system could be time consuming when multiple traps were to be installed.
A need therefore exists for improved insect traps of the above kind, particularly where the improvement relates to how the attracting liquid is provided.